1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image input devices and, more particularly, to an image inputting device such as an image scanner which reads an image and transfers image data to a computer via an interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a data/FAX modem has become popular as a peripheral device of a personal computer. Additionally, a computer system can be easily constructed at a low cost which includes a plurality of image processing devices, such as a copy machine, a facsimile machine, a printer and/or a scanner. In such a computer system, an image input device such as a scanner and an image output device such as a printer are connected to a personal computer so that transfer of the data between the image input device and the image output device can be performed via the personal computer which serves as a host computer.
Particularly, a client server system has rapidly become popular in the office business field. The client server system realizes the above-mentioned computer system in which a scanner and a printer are connected to a server computer as a host computer so that a large load is not put on a client computer as a user""s terminal.
In the above-mentioned multifunctional system, various functions can be provided by settings provided from the host computer. However, there is a problem in that user""s operations are extremely inconvenient since most of the setting operations are performed on the host computer. Specifically, the following procedures must be taken, for example, when a copy function is used in the above-mentioned multifunctional system in that:
(1) setting an original document on the scanner;
(2) inputting an instruction through the host computer so as to read an image on the original document by the scanner;
(3) inputting an instruction through the host computer so as to perform a printing operation by the printer; and
(4) collecting the original document on the scanner and the printed copy on the printer.
On the other hand, when a copy is made by a stand alone copy machine, the following simple procedure is enough:
(1) setting an original document on a scanner unit of the copy machine;
(2) pressing a copy key on the copy machine (reading and printing operations are automatically performed by the copy machine); and
(3) collecting the original document and the printed copy on the copy machine.
The printing operation performed by the stand alone copy machine is much more simple than the printing operation performed by the multifunctional computer system. Similarly, when a facsimile function is used, an operation of a stand alone facsimile machine is much more simple than an operation of the multifunctional computer system.
As mentioned above, the stand alone copy machine is previously set so that image data obtained by the scanner unit is automatically output by a printing unit. Similarly, the standalone facsimile machine is previously set so that image data obtained by scanning an original document is automatically sent to a remote terminal. Accordingly, in the stand alone copy machine or the stand alone facsimile machine, the user is not required to instruct a process to be performed on the image data obtained by the scanner unit. In other words, when the stand alone copy machine or the stand alone facsimile system is used, the desired process performed on the image data obtained by scanning the original document is previously input in the stand alone machine. Thus, the stand alone machine is superior to the multifunctional system with respect to operability.
On the other hand, in the multifunctional computer system which includes a host computer as mentioned above, the image data transferred to the host computer from the scanner can be output to either the modem or the printer. That is, the host computer must be instructed by the user as to which peripheral device the image data is output. In most cases, the user has a specific intention for use of the image data (for example, use for copy or facsimile transmission), at the time when the original document is scanned by the scanner.
However, the user is requested to input the contents of the desired process to the host computer. That is, the user must input an instruction to the host computer as to whether the image data transferred to the host computer should be output to a printer or a remote terminal via the modem. Thus, there is a problem in that the operation is complex and inconvenient.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an image input device in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an image input device which can instruct a desired process to a host computer with respect to image data obtained by scanning by the image input device without a user""s instruction being input to the host computer.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to the present invention an image input device adapted to be connected to a host computer so as to transfer image data to the host computer, the image input device comprising:
means for inputting an instruction with respect to a process to be applied to the image data by the host computer; and
means for announcing contents of the instruction to the host computer.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the image input device is provided with means for inputting an instruction to perform a desired operation on the image data so as to announce to the host computer 2 as to which operation, for example, a copying operation or a facsimile transmission, is requested by the user. Accordingly, the user is not required to directly work on the host computer 2 to instruct the desired operation to be performed. Thus, the operation done by the user is simplified, resulting in a convenient use of the system including the image inputting device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the means for announcing may include means for setting an operation code which represents contents of the instruction so that the operation code is sent to the host computer. Additionally, the operation code is sent to the host computer prior to sending the image data.
The image input device according to the present invention may further comprise:
means for setting at least one of a resolution and a number of gradation levels of the image data in accordance with the contents of the instruction; and
means for announcing to the host computer the one of the resolution and the number of gradation levels set by the means for setting.
According to the above-mentioned invention, since the resolution and the number of gradation levels of the image data can be automatically set in accordance with the contents of the user""s instruction for the operation, an appropriate resolution and the number of gradation levels can be selected for the operation, such as a copying operation or a facsimile transmission, to be performed.
The image input device according to the present invention may further comprise means for preparing file data which comprises the image data and a header so that the file data is sent to the host computer, the header including an operational code which indicates the contents of the instruction. Additionally, the header may further include information with respect to at least one of a resolution and a number of gradation levels of the image data.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the image data is sent to the host computer together with the information which indicates the operation to be performed on the image data and the resolution and/or the number of gradation levels of the image data. Thus, an appropriate operation can be performed on the image data by the host computer without an instruction of the user being input to the host computer.
In one embodiment according to the present invention, the means for inputting comprises a copy key and a facsimile key, the copy key being pressed when the image data is for a copying operation, the facsimile key being pressed when the image data is for a facsimile transmission.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention, an image input device adapted to be connected to a host computer so as to transfer image data to the host computer, the image input device comprising:
ten keys which represent a number from zero to nine, the ten keys being used for inputting an address number of a remote terminal to which image data is transferred by a facsimile transmission;
means for determining that the operation to be applied to the image data is a facsimile transmission when one of the ten keys is pressed before a reading operation is started; and
means for announcing to the host computer a result of a determination made by the means for determining.
Additionally, the means for determining may further determine that the operation to be applied to the image data is a copying operation when the reading operation is started without an input from the ten keys.
According to the above-mentioned invention, it is determined that the user requests a facsimile transmission when one of the ten keys is pressed before the image data is obtained. Thus, when the operation to be performed on the image data is a facsimile transmission, the user is not required to input the instruction indicating the facsimile operation being performed. Thus, there is no need for the user to work on either the image input device to the host computer to instruct what operation is to be performed after the user sets an original document in the image input device. Thus, the operation done by the user is simplified and convenient.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.